<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alias: Infiltration by FanWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529902">Alias: Infiltration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter'>FanWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>ANSWERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ACROSS</p>
<p>2 Francie<br/>5 Eight<br/>7 Russia<br/>9 Spetsnaz<br/>10 Tribunal<br/>11 Glass<br/>14 Husband<br/>15 Anatoly<br/>16 Ring<br/>17 Weakest<br/>19 Hearing Voices<br/>20 West Virginia<br/>23 Griffith Park<br/>24 White<br/>25 Dating Plus<br/>27 Kyoto<br/>28 Broccoli<br/>32 Not The Cracker<br/>33 Double<br/>34 Doubling Program<br/>35 Rumor Control<br/>40 Three<br/>41 Anna<br/>44 Noah<br/>45 Lettuce<br/>47 Brisbane</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DOWN</p>
<p>1 Dance<br/>3 Curling Iron<br/>4 Diana<br/>6 The Ladder<br/>8 Headaches<br/>12 Yoga<br/>13 HYDRA<br/>18 The Screaming Boar<br/>21 Glow Star<br/>22 Police<br/>26 Josef<br/>29 Russian<br/>30 Leo<br/>31 Car<br/>33 Demetria<br/>36 Moscow<br/>37 Car Wash<br/>38 The Morgue<br/>39 Living Womb<br/>42 Skin Dye<br/>43 Tea Bags<br/>46 CD<br/>48 Italian<br/>49 Nikolai</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alias: Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANSWERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ACROSS</p>
<p>2 Francie<br/>5 Eight<br/>7 Russia<br/>9 Spetsnaz<br/>10 Tribunal<br/>11 Glass<br/>14 Husband<br/>15 Anatoly<br/>16 Ring<br/>17 Weakest<br/>19 Hearing Voices<br/>20 West Virginia<br/>23 Griffith Park<br/>24 White<br/>25 Dating Plus<br/>27 Kyoto<br/>28 Broccoli<br/>32 Not The Cracker<br/>33 Double<br/>34 Doubling Program<br/>35 Rumor Control<br/>40 Three<br/>41 Anna<br/>44 Noah<br/>45 Lettuce<br/>47 Brisbane</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DOWN</p>
<p>1 Dance<br/>3 Curling Iron<br/>4 Diana<br/>6 The Ladder<br/>8 Headaches<br/>12 Yoga<br/>13 HYDRA<br/>18 The Screaming Boar<br/>21 Glow Star<br/>22 Police<br/>26 Josef<br/>29 Russian<br/>30 Leo<br/>31 Car<br/>33 Demetria<br/>36 Moscow<br/>37 Car Wash<br/>38 The Morgue<br/>39 Living Womb<br/>42 Skin Dye<br/>43 Tea Bags<br/>46 CD<br/>48 Italian<br/>49 Nikolai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>